The Jinzo brothers
by Bryanven0m
Summary: Bakura and Mahad Jinzo have to investigate a series of killings. (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh
1. Chapter 1

Bakura was standing, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the results of the test. He looked back at his brother, Mahad who was simply sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"You don't seem anxious," said Bakura

"Because I know we both did well. Our dad and uncle are on the Magic High Commission. They taught us everything they know," Mahad said

Bakura nodded.

"I just wish that they'd hurry up and show the results. I don't have much patience left," said Bakura.

"Don't you always tell me patience is a virtue?" Mahad said.

"I didn't say you had to have an endless supply of it," Bakura replied.

The teacher came back with two spellbooks. One brown and one black.

"Who's book is which?" Mahad asked.

The teacher gave the smaller brown one to Mahad, and the bigger black book to Bakura.

"Well, that answers that question" Bakura began reading.

The two books contained a specific emblem in the first page. Both of which very similar yet the one in Bakura's book was more extravagant than the one in Mahad's.

"Sorcerer…" Bakura muttered "I'm a Sorcerer"

"I'm a Paladin! Bakura we did great!" Mahad said as he pat his older brother on the back.

"We did indeed. This is a cause for celebration. Come, let's return home," said Bakura, who was preparing to leave.

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Dartz! He'll be so proud of us!" Mahad said as he ran out the building with his book in hand.

Bakura chuckled at his little brother's excitement. He used a levitation spell to lift the book and have it follow him home.

"Mahad, slow down!" Bakura yelled out.

"Race you home!" Mahad said as he shot through the streets, excited to show his dad and uncle.

"Damn it Mahad, we aren't little kids anymore!" Bakura yelled. He proceeded to chase after Mahad.

"From the concrete streets to home's checkered floor. I call to appear the mystic Dark Door!" Mahad said as a black door appeared and he jumped through it.

Bakura jumped through it soon after. He glared at Mahad, panting.

"I'm never doing that again"

"Come on bro, that was awesome," Mahad said as he sat on the sofa.

"We haven't done the dark door in years. That was fun!" Mahad said as he chuckled and looked at his spell book.

"I can't believe it. I'm a Paladin. Wait why am I talking about me being a Paladin, look at you Mr. Sorcerer!" Mahad said as he looked at his older brother.

"I really don't like bragging," said Bakura.

"What's all this ruckus about?" asked Dartz

"Uncle Dartz!" Mahad said as he ran and hugged Dartz.

Dartz was also known as "The Ebon High Magician" because along with his brother Shadi, he too has a seat on the Magic High Commission.

Dartz chuckled and hugged Mahad back.

"I haven't seen you both this excited in a long time. How did the test go?" asked Dartz

"It went great! I'm a Paladin, and Bakura is a Sorcerer!" Mahad said as he ran to get his Paladin Spell Book to show Dartz.

"Ugh, the Magic High Commission has me exhausted," Mahad and Bakura's dad, Shadi said as he appeared into the room from the teleportation magic circle.

Dartz hugged Mahad and Bakura out of joy.

"Exciting news! Shadi, did you hear?! We have a Paladin and a Sorcerer in the family now!" Dartz yelled out. Bakura let out a small chuckle.

"Excellent work, my sons. Have you marked your books as your own yet?" Shadi asked.

"What do you mean dad?" Mahad asked.

"The spellbooks you now have. They have been passed down from Paladins and Sorcerers of the past. These books belonged to them, and now you will write your own spells within their pages and mark these books as your own," Shadi explained as Mahad's grin grew wider and wider.

"I see. How exactly do we mark them?" asked Bakura.

"You-"

"WE WRITE A SPELL OF OUR OWN IN THEM!" Mahad had screamed in absolute joy as he ran around the house, looking for a desk and quill pen to write his own spell into his book.

Bakura sighed at his brothers excitement.

"Mahad! Slow down!" Shadi said and Mahad reappeared in front of him, doing breathing exercises to calm himself.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm calm," Mahad said.

"You and Bakura, will use the same magic studies that Dartz and myself did when we first got our spellbooks.

Mahad started to get hyper again, but he calmed himself with deep breathing.

"The studying, I will admit, was a bit boring. But it was worth it" said Dartz.

"Dartz, I mean the rooms with the desks, the one we wrote our spells in," Shadi said as he pointed at the two door at the end of the hallway

"Oh," said Dartz. "I see now. Well, how about we celebrate before they start?"

"Yes, plus we have to give them their spirit monsters," Shadi said.

In the Jinzo family, they had the ability to summon mighty monsters from a mystic dimension of energy. These mighty beasts were sealed within sacred amulets that the strongest magicians in the Jinzo family had created.

Bakura had been looking forward to this day for a long time. One of his ultimate goals was being able to summon a strong-possibly the strongest-spirit monster in the realm.

"Now my sons, you shall choose the spirit that you are drawn to. You have thousands of years of monsters to choose from," Shadi said as he opened a door to reveal a room full of monster amulets.

Mahad looked around in awe at the numerous amulets until he saw one that caught his eye. The had a miniature stone tablet on a string.

"Exodia The Forbidden Guardian? Just like me," Shadi said as Mahad reached the amulet.

The moment Mahad had touched the amulet, the amulet glowed yellow and bonded to Mahad's spirit.

Bakura then began his search for an amulet. He took a while to find one, until he finally pulled out an amulet. On the tablet was what appeared to be a man with a long scepter.

"Hmmm? I don't remember that one," said Dartz. "Which one's that Shadi?"

"Zarc The Dragonic Supreme King huh? Just like my brother," Shadi said.

"Ah, yes, now I remember!" said Dartz.

"You and I are going to do great things," Bakura muttered to the amulet.

"You and I are gonna be awesome," Mahad said to his amulet.

"Now, it's celebrating time! I'll get the drinks!" Dartz said before leaving.

"Can you believe this bro? Before, we just played pretend. We made up spells, threw books at each other and played around. Now we can actually live that little game we played. Now we are full magicians," Mahad said as he looked at his brother.

"These spells aren't just for fun. Many of the spells that we make must be used strategically, in case of a battle. Some for attack, some for defense. Some for stunning, some for more lethal results. I already have one planned," said Bakura.

"Same here. Dude for now, let's just have fun. Then we worry about what spells to put in our spells," Mahad said as they both walked out.


	2. Mission from the council

The party had begun hours later. Fellow magicians (Most of which were magicians that were in school with Mahad and Bakura) came to congratulate them.

"To think bro, this is all for us," Mahad said as he drank some punch. He had never had this fun in his life.

"I admit, it is rather surprising" said Bakura, who drank some wine

"Bro, remember that wish we made on that Magic Star?" Mahad asked as he stared at the party below.

"Remind me which one? Because as I recall, you made a wish every single time you supposedly saw it," said Bakura

"The one where we accomplished something great in our lives. The one on your 13th birthday," Mahad reminded.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember," said Bakura, who was smiling as he remembered.

"I feel like that was the real Magic Star. The one the brings those who wish upon it everything they wished for," Mahad said as he teared up in joy.

Bakura wiped his little brother's tears away and ruffled his hair.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess we're the lucky ones in the family," Bakura chuckled.

Shadi called for everyone's attention, "Everyone, I would like to have your attention please!" Shadi said as everyone turned to him.

"I am extremely honored to welcome my two sons to the Magic High Commision. First off, I would like to welcome my son the future Sorcerer Supreme. Bakura Jinzo,"

Bakura stood up and simply bowed.

"I am honored," Bakura sat back down.

Dartz stood up and went next to Mahad.

"And, joining his older brother, the Paladin and future bearer of the title 'Ebon High Magician', Mahad!"

"Thank you all!" Mahad said as he was elated.

Bakura smiled, but had a small feeling that this celebration was going to be cut short.

"Now, to end this celebration. Bakura, Mahad, it's time to write your very own spells in your spellbooks," Shadi said as Mahad's and Bakura's books appeared in their hands.

Bakura began writing down his first spell. It was pretty standard, but would prove effective.

Mahad wrote down his spell. It was something he had thought of for years, and now he can finally bring that spell to reality.

Bakura closed his book after writing the spell.

Mahad did the same, and the moment he did so the cover had burst into purple flames. When the flames had finally settled, Mahad's name was burned into the cover in purple writing

Bakura's book burst into red flames, and his name was etched into his book.

The two brothers rose their books up high as the people cheered.

Dartz applauded.

"You know Shadi, I think they actually might actually grow up to be stronger than everyone in the Magic High Commission," he said.

Three magic circles then appeared on the floor.

"Speak of the devils. They're here," Shadi said as the three magicians appeared.

"Timaeus, Critias, Hermos," Shadi said as the High Commission walked past him and went to Mahad and Bakura.

Bakura bowed as they arrived.

"Hello sirs," said Bakura.

"Uh hello," Mahad said as he bowed.

"Hello, young ones," said Timaeus.

"What are you doing here Timaeus?" Shadi said.

"We wish to speak with your sons," he said.

Mahad and Bakura went along with The Magic High Commission and went into Shadi's High Commision office.

"This may be too soon, but we want you two to investigate something that's been troubling this council for months," said Timaeus.

"Something that Shadi and Dartz aren't able to solve," Said Hermos

"What's wrong?" Mahad asked. Since the Commission has been told to be able to do anything.

"There has been a series of killings going on for a few months now. We want the both of you to help in the investigation," said Timaeus.

"I see….well, Mahad and I will do whatever we can to help," Bakura said.

"We will?" Mahad asked.

"Yes, we will," said Bakura. Timaeus bowed.

"Thank you. Call upon us if you ever require assistance. That is all. Hermos, Critias, come," said Timaeus. He left the office.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dartz.

"Of course. I am certain that Mahad and I will be able to complete the mission," Bakura said with a nod.

"Well, let's see," Dartz said as Bakura and Mahad left to return home.


End file.
